A Morning for Royal Sorrows
by Rowboat1001
Summary: Two years have drifted by since the Great Thaw, and the sisters couldn't be closer. There had been plenty of time for Elsa and Anna to catch up on all they had missed. Now the time has come to attend the anniversary of their mother and father's tragic death. They know they can't get their parents back, but they understand they have each other, and that is definitely enough. Oneshot
**Hello again, I am sorry for the prolonged absence. It has been ages since I have published something. I have been active barely at all in the past year or so. My sincerest apologies. School is getting nearer to ending for the summer, so that should ease a little stress off my back. I am trying to get back in the swing of things.**

 **Here is a new oneshot I have been working on, which was requested a long, long time ago in a comment on my other story. It is a bit more saddening than my other works, which is different than my usual style. I wanted to try something new though. Well I will explain more at the end. Here is my story. Enjoy :)**

 **A Morning for Royal Sorrows**

* * *

It was a dark, hazy June morning upon the hills above Arendelle. Gloomy clouds hung over the Earth like a dark blanket; obstructing sunlight, signifying the absence of everything joyful and good. The air felt thick, humid, and swelled as if it rain could come tumbling down any minute. The steely, dull shade of gray cast the feeling of overwhelming sadness over the dilapidated headstones. The lasting monuments that symbolize the final resting places of many lives that had been taken away or lost; lives of the highly-respected royal family of Arendelle. Everything seemed to blur together in one big picture of sorrow and mourning. Alone in the center of Arendelle's royal graveyard were two impressively large, imposing, megalith-like stones standing tall over the others. These grand memorials, towering high above the earth, acted as eternal tributes for the highest royals, the king and queen, whose precious lives were lost in a tragic accident out at sea.

The queen and princess were waiting in front of their mother and father once again.

This, the anniversary of their parents' last voyage among the seas, and ultimately, the last voyage that they would ever take. The final chapter of their reign and of their lives. It was a terrible way to leave the Earth, tragic in the hearts of their family and followers alike. But it was also helpful. It brought light into the darkest of places, like showing two sisters what two things ultimately meant the most in life: love and family. Displaying that life is precious, and that it shouldn't be half-lived. That people shouldn't dwell on the sins of the past, as they will seem hard to deal with in the present, and even harder in the future.

Here they were, the Queen and Princess, standing in front of the graves belonging to their well-loved parents, as they had done for the last two years since the Great Thaw. Several servants including Kai and Gerda, who were closest to the royal family, were present along with them. Elsa wore a dark lavender dress of her own creation, with frost white snowflake designs that swept down her long sleeves. Anna had a burgundy blouse, with a licorice colored skirt that extended past her knees. They stood silently as their head servant Kai read countless letters of condolences written by royalty of Arendelle's allies and surrounding countries, in which had received following the passing of their parents.

To the sisters, time seemed to slip by at a sluggish pace, Kai's words distorted together in a sad, constant noise. He read letter after letter, the gentle breeze starting to pick up, sweeping up stray leaves and placing them down in random places.

It was growing close to noon when Kai finished reading the numerous notes of sympathy and finally brought out the letter reserved only for Elsa and Anna. A personal letter written by King Agnarr and Queen Iduna many years before while the sisters were still young. As it was meant only for the Queen and Princess, Kai handed it to Elsa and began heading back to castle, along with Gerda and other attending servants.

So far the sun had failed in its job to bring light and happiness to the mountainous land. Even at the top of the morning, it was still dim out, like Mother Nature had pulled down a gray, shadowy veil over the Earth that would never go away. Elsa slid off the thin, red ribbon that wrapped around the paper and unrolled it out to its full length. She looked at Anna, who was already long in tears. She read it aloud in a sad, but regal tone.

 _Our dearest daughters,_

 _Oh how it burdens us to induce this darkening thought into the minds of our little, innocent angels. We hate and regret having to write this, but we also realize it's the proper thing to do. You two are the highlight of our lives, our world, our love. We remember back when each of you were brought into this world, whether it was our green eyed little flower, or our blue eyed little snowflake. Both brought us more happiness and joy than any other accomplishment or gift we had, or ever would receive. I fully believe it is impossible to give your mother a smile like the one you two brought upon her face. She says the same for me. It is the eighth wonder of the world for us, to wake up each and every morning and see the sleepy yet beautiful eyes of our wonderful daughters. Eyes that are simply remarkable to look at. They could be bright green eyes that symbolized the pureness and endless fun of our Anna. Or deep blue eyes that stood for the confidence and kind-heartedness of our Elsa. It's unbelievable to think we have two seasons, Spring and Winter, all to ourselves. The joy is overwhelming._

 _We both would dearly love to stay with our beautiful little girls forever, but unfortunately, we also know better. We are well aware that something might or might not happen to us during the course of your lives. We simply do not know. We dearly hope not, but sometimes you can't control things. Life is a funny thing, it can give endlessly, and then the next second, take it all away. You have to learn to cherish what you have and leave the things you lack, alone. Regrets and grudges do you nothing. They just hold you down, harden you, and eat away at your good being, and your good heartedness. Don't regret the bad things you did, simply think of it as a learning experience, a chance to know what to do next time. The important thing to remember is, don't live your life half at it. Live your lives to the fullest, don't be the older person feeling sorry for all the things they 'could' have done, instead ponder on the things you actually did and accomplished. Your mother and I will try to be with you two for as long as we can, but remember, we can't live forever. When we go away to a better place, we will still be in each one of you, deep inside. Wherever you go, we go along with you. Even if you can't see us, we are there. Remember that death ends a life, not the relationship you had with them. After we have passed, you have to promise us that you will care, protect, and love each other to the ends of the Earth, as we have done for you. Even though you're only still young, as you grow up into adults, we fully believe that you two will surpass us in wisdom, matureness, and love in ruling this nation. Please, never give up, and know that better things are being prepared for you two in a higher place. Stay strong our two amazing, gorgeous little girls…our own little angels. We love you two so, so much. Always remember that._

 _Eternal Love,_

 _Mama and Papa._

By this time, Anna couldn't take it anymore. She fell to her knees upon the cool grass, crying uncontrollably. She had read that letter so many times, it was almost memorized. Anna had been alone the first time she stood in front of these two graves, Elsa still hiding away in her room, refusing to come out. Anna had thought it would be easier now since she had her sister by her side, she knew what was coming, and had time to brace herself. Even so, it was never enough. She became overwhelmed each time she thought about them.

Elsa's eyes also trickled with tears, as she laid down next to her sister, wrapping her in a tight embrace. She too had plenty of experience crying. Every night while locked away in her room, she cried endlessly as it was the only way to get tired enough to fall asleep. Sometimes she had seemingly run out of tears and just laid awake at night for hours, not even the slightest hint of sleep wanting to reveal itself. Elsa thought about how bad a person she was, how everything was her fault, how she hated her powers…how she missed Anna. She would lay awake, apologizing over and over for everything, asking if they, the higher beings, could take away her powers so everything could be normal again.

Oh how she loved the word normal.

Anna looked up, with red, teary eyes. "I miss them so much, Elsa." She said.

"I know," Elsa replied, looking off in the distance. "Me too. I think about them daily, always wishing they could simply be here." She sighed.

Anna nodded in agreement. "Every night before I fall asleep, I beg to whoevers listening…if they would just bring back mama and papa, or at least let me see them one more time." Anna sat up completely to face her sister. "Why did they have to leave? Why couldn't just stay and say their health was unfit for the journey." She said, anger slightly building in her chest. "Why couldn't they stay…with us." She asked, leaning her face into Elsa's shoulder, her tears beginning again.

Elsa leaned her head on top of Anna's. "I wonder that to this day. Back when I was in my room. I used to stand in the corner, and…" She paused. "…hit my head against the wall, trying to figure out what I did wrong, where I messed up, what happened. Why couldn't I have told them I love them more? Said 'thank you' more, speak to them more often, or even not turn away when they were trying to help?" The wind was getting restless around them. Tiny drops of rain were beginning to fall upon the land.

They each had their own stories from both sides of the door, the closed gateway that ended the beautiful relationship they had when they were young, which turned them awkward towards each other as they aged. After the Great Thaw, they dedicated certain times for simply expressing their feelings and stories about the time a door separated their sisterhood. Anna had explained how she would explore the castle, day and night, until she memorized where everything was and the shortest way to get there. She talked how she made up imaginary friends, played in the Great Hall, pranked the servants, got into trouble with the chefs, but most importantly, she wondered why her beloved sister never wanted to see her; how she locked herself away from the rest of the world. She explained how she could never figure that out, how she would ask mama and papa, and they would end up changing the subject or sending her off to bug the servants.

Elsa hated hearing all of this. She remembered knowing all the answers to every one of Anna's questions, but no matter how much Elsa wanted to, she couldn't answer them. Elsa would break down in tears every time her sister stood at the door, asking if she wanted to play. She wanted to so, so badly. Her little sister's constant questions killed her inside, making her increasingly heartbroken and agitated at everything. She would get so depressed some nights to the point where all she wanted was to open her giant window, thank the heavens for all she had received, then look down…and jump. It would be so easy; seeming to solve everything and make everybody's life better.

Elsa reached over, and looked at her gorgeous little sister, caressing her cheek. "I love you, Anna. Even if mama and papa are gone…you can know that I'm not going anywhere." A genuine motherly smile sweeping across her lips.

Anna smiled back, her crying had slowed down and had started to blend in with the tears of the clouds. "Thank you." Oh how glad Elsa was that she hadn't taken that jump when she was younger. She thought about what her parents had explained in their letter. _Please, never give up, and know that better things are being prepared for you two in a higher place._ How things turn out better if you finish through the harder, longer way instead of taking the easy way out, a shortcut along the way. How life had so many joys left to experience, and how it kept the important people…right in front of you.

Elsa leaned back, then rose up. She reached down for her sister's hand. "How about we finish this back inside with some blankets and chocolate?" She asked, looking around at the showers of rain beginning to fall around them.

Anna giggled, wiping off her eyes. "I'd like that." She took her sister's outstretched hand and stood up. "Elsa?" She asked, firmly hugging her sister once more.

"Yes, Anna?" She replied softly. The lukewarm summer rain beginning to come down harder now.

Anna squeezed her sister tighter. "I love you too."

They held each other close as they started their walk down the hill, back to the castle. The rain in full force. Their hair and clothes, soaked in the tears of the sky, but they didn't care. Another anniversary of their parent's death, come and gone. They realized that they couldn't bring their parents back. All they had were each other, and that was enough. They knew their parents were with them, not in the physical sense, but the spiritual. Deep down in their hearts, they knew. That gave Elsa and Anna peace. They will never forget what their parents had said: _Death ends a life, not a relationship._

* * *

 **Well I hoped you all liked it.**

 **Disclamer: I give full credit to Mitch Albom for his quote: "Death ends a life, not a relationship." I do not own that. I was trying to put in a story where it seemed fit.**

 **As you now know, it focused in a little on the death of their parents and how they dealt in response. It took me a little while to write this as it was a quite difficult storyline. I tried to fit a complete thought into it and focus on the depressing mood without making the story too long. I was also thinking about writing down any more ideas that anybody might have, possibly combining them into a collection of oneshots. I don't know yet. Feel free to PM me at any time.**

 **Again, thank you all for reading this and make sure you** **fav this story if you like it and/or** **leave a review as it really helps me out! :) Have a great day.**

 **~Rowboat1001~**


End file.
